Cry me a river
by Jane7
Summary: Draco loved Ginny with all his heart, what happens when Ginny cheats on him with Harry?


Song by: Justin Timberlake I don't own Draco, Ginny, Blaise, or any of the other characters in this story.  
  
Draco was now in his 7th year. His father had died by the hands of Voldemort, so Draco now had no worries about having to become a deatheater. He was head boy and the quidditch captain. The best thing in Draco's life though had been his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. She was beautiful and kind. Draco had never opened up to anyone before her. She had changed him completely. They had even made plans together for the future, but now none of that was going to happen.  
  
"Draco, there is something I think you need to know," said Blaise Zabini one of Draco's most trusted friends. "What is it Blaise?" asked Draco. "Yesterday when I was in the Gryffindor tower I saw Ginny and Potter. They were kissing." "Blaise, Ginny would never do that to me," Draco said confidently. He had so much trust invested in Ginny. She was so good in his eyes she would never do anything to hurt anyone. "Draco, you know that I would never say this if it wasn't true," replied Blaise. "You're just jealous of Ginny and me, yeah that's it. What were you doing in the Gryffindor tower anyway Zabini?" "Man what's up with you. Ginny's playing you. I was visiting Lavender, you know we've been dating for a few months now." "Whatever I don't have time for this Blaise," said Draco quickly exiting the Slytherin common room. He went to look for Ginny. He showed up at the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ginny had showed him where it was. "Snape Stinks," said the portrait. Draco always thought their password was rude if only those stupid Gryffindors realized how much Snape did to keep them safe. Harry and Ron were sitting in the Common Room playing a game of wizard's chess. They both looked up and saw Draco. "Hey Malfoy", said Ron. He had gotten used to seeing Draco by now and tried to be nicer to him. Harry just looked at Draco and didn't say anything. "Where Ginny," asked Draco. "She's busy," replied Harry. "No she isn't Harry, she's in the library Malfoy," said Ron. "Okay thanks," said Draco while exiting the room. Harry was sure acting weird thought Draco to himself. Ginny was seated at a table when Draco arrived in the library. He snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "Hello beautiful, guess who?" "Hm"-said Ginny, "H-Draco." Draco took his hands off of Ginny's eyes and kissed her cheek. The both of them talked about the upcoming dance. What the couple didn't notice was that they were being spied on.  
  
"So Malfoy thinks he's taking Ginny does he?" said Harry to himself, "I guess he'll just have to find out how close me and Ginny have become.  
  
"I have to go Gin see you tomorrow gorgeous," said Draco while planting a quick on Ginny's mouth.  
  
Draco stepped out of the library and headed towards the Slytherin tower. "Hey Malfoy wait up!" yelled Harry. "Hi Harry. What's up?" "I think there is something you need to know," Harry said. "Well what is it?" "Ginny has been seeing me behind your back." Just as Harry said this Ginny was coming down the hallway. "Oh no why is Harry smiling like that and Draco looks awfully upset," thought Ginny to herself. "Ginny, Potter here says that you and him are together. Is it true?" Ginny looked down at her shoes. That was all Draco needed. "I see. I hope you both are very happy together," said Draco. He turned and stormed down the hallway. "Draco, wait please," Ginny called after him but he didn't stop his long strides." "It's alright Ginny I'm still here for you," said Harry smirking. Ginny looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Shove it Harry."  
  
Ginny moped around the castle for the next few days. She missed Draco terribly. "I was such a fool," thought Ginny. It was the day of the dance and although she had gotten various invitations from a few boys she turned them all down. Draco had also turned down any girl who asked him. The heartbreak he was going through was much worse than the crucio curse his father had put on him a few times when he was alive.  
  
Ginny entered the Great Hall, which was beautifully decorated with floating candles and streamers. Draco caught her eye and she couldn't help but start walking towards him. "Draco, I- ," Ginny started. "Save it Ginny," said Draco while turning away from her. Draco walked away from her and towards a stage Dumbeldore had made. The old professor had thought it would be a good idea to have a few students sing some songs to liven things up a bit. Draco stepped on to the stage. The Great Hall became quiet and everyone looked up at him. "This is for the girl who broke my heart." The music began and Draco started to sing.  
  
You were my sun  
  
You were my earth  
  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
  
So you took a chance  
  
And made other plans  
  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me, on the phone  
  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other guy  
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
To cry, cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river-er  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
  
I know that they say  
  
That somethings are better left unsaid  
  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
  
Don't act like you don't know it  
  
All of these things people told me  
  
Keep messing with my head  
  
Messing with my head  
  
You should've picked honesty  
  
Then you may not have blown it  
  
Yea..  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
  
Don't have to say, what you did  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
I already know, uh  
  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
  
No chance, you and me  
  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
  
All alone  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me, on the phone  
  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other guy  
  
I'm not like them baby  
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
It's your turn  
  
To cry, cry me a river  
  
Go on and just  
  
Cry me a river-er  
  
Go on and just  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Baby go on and just  
  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
  
Oh  
  
The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be leaving  
  
Oh  
  
The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be leaving  
  
Oh  
  
The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be leaving  
  
Oh  
  
The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be... leaving  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
I already know, uh  
  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
  
No chance, you and me  
  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Go on and just  
  
Cry me a river-er  
  
Baby go on and just  
  
Cry me a river  
  
You can go on and just  
  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Baby go on and just  
  
Cry me a river-er  
  
Go on and just  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cause I've already cried  
  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
  
Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea  
  
Draco looked at Ginny and stepped off the stage while the whole Great Hall erupted with applause. Ginny couldn't hold back the tears anymore and ran out of the Great Hall. "Cry me a river, Gin," Draco whispered. 


End file.
